The Morning After
by KlayleyAddict
Summary: Klaroline: After a passionate night spent with a certain Original Hybrid Caroline wakes up in Klaus' arms, full of guilt and long suppressed hidden desires. What will happen the morning after?


_Klaroline: After a passionate night spent with a certain Original Hybrid Caroline wakes up in Klaus' arms, full of guilt and long suppressed hidden desires. What will happen the morning after?_

* * *

Caroline woke up from her brief but perfect sleep with her head pressed to a warm, naked chest.

She smiled and shifted closer, memories of the night before flashed through the blonde vampires mind. Her eyes snapped open.

Blinking, she looked up and was shocked to find a pair of piercing blue eyes staring down at her, it was then that she felt the light, but protective like grip around her waist.

"Morning, love." Klaus said, a fond smirk on the original hybrids face.

"Hey." Caroline responded, her voice slightly horse from her sleep. The guilt sunk into her instantly as the memories of last night flashed before her eyes like a montage.

There was a brief silence when their eyes met and Caroline briefly considered making up some kind of excuse as to why she had to leave but decided not to. She rested her head back on Klaus chest.

Just as she was prepared to ignore her inner conflict and fall back asleep with the original hybrid she heard her phone buzz and silently cursed under her breath.

Sitting up from the bed slowly she looked over at Klaus who was just silently watching her, she resisted the urge to role her eyes when his eyes scanned over her bear back when she sat up, she grabbed the white sheet to cover most of herself before digging through her jeans that she easily found and grabbing her phone.

 _Where the hell are you Care?_

It was from _Tyler_. There was a few other similar ones, questioning where the hell she had run off to the night before but she ignored the rest of them and just answered _his_. Letting her _boyfriend_ know that she was okay and safe and not to worry, that she would see him later. Guilt rushed over her like a water fall as she clenched her jaw.

She opened her mouth and turned around to the bed readied to tell Kaus goodbye but quickly shut it when she saw that the bed was empty.

"Going somewhere sweetheart?"

Caroline visibly jumped as she felt Klaus' silk like voice right next to her ear and his breath close to her neck. She shivered.

Turning around, she swallowed the now formed lump in her throat and she resisted to urge to look at the hybrids naked body that was standing right in front of her.

Caroline let a bitter smile settle on her lips as the condescending smirk on the hybrids lip appeared.

"I have to go." Caroline said simply and was surprised at how steady her voice came out despite her inner conflict.

Klaus didn't seem surprised at this. " _Tyler_ I presume."

It was more of a statement than a question.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes." The blonde said shortly and went past Klaus, attempting to gather up her clothes as fast as possible. It only took her about a minute to gather them all and was prepared to walk out the door, not even wanting to look at Klaus in fear that the guilt would be unbearable over the night before.

She was intending on finding a bathroom to change in somewhere in Klaus' mansion she guessed there would be another one besides the one in this room.

This time she didn't flinch when at hybrid speed Klaus flashed in front of her, not allowing her past.

Caroline sighed, glaring at him. "Move, Klaus."

"I dont think you really want that, Caroline." Klaus said in a low voice.

Caroline wanted to slap that smirk that appeared to be embedded into him right off his lips.

 _His lips_

 _No._ Caroline scolded herself internally. _Stop looking at him._

Caroline shifted her eyes away from him not to easily.

"You see _Caroline_ I happen to know for a fact that you don't want me to move, that you don't want to leave and go back to your perfect little life with your perfect little friends and _boyfriend_."

Caroline heard the bitter drip to his voice at the last word. The coldness.

She let out a heavy breath and finally looked straight at him. Instantly regretting it. His eyes were looking straight through her.

"My life isnt perfect Klaus, but I would very much like to get back to it so if you would just move so I can-"

He didn't give her time to finish. His lips were on hers before she could even process what was happening.

 _Flashes of the night before ran through her mind. The same thing happening not to long ago._

It came to an end just as soon as it started and Caroline gave a small embarrassing whine of protest when he pulled away, his hand cupping the side of her face, he looked at her.

"Tell me you want to leave Caroline." He said. "Tell me to move and let you go and I will never bother you again. _You will never see me again."_

Caroline stopped, time seemed to freeze and her mind went blank as to why she wanted to leave in the first place and then her lips were crashed back to his, no verbal response needed as Klaus wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

She didn't even think she had full control over her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer, moaning into the kiss as she did so. The white sheet dropping to the ground, forgotten.

He lifted her up and she didn't stop for a second before wrapping her legs around his waist.

She dug her nails into his back when he bit her lip, a couple moments later she felt her back press to the cold, blanketed mattress.

Klaus never stopped kissing her for a second, his hands never stopped roaming around her back.

"Klaus." She breathed out in a moan.

Klaus hand moved down her body from their previously placed spot on her neck, running across her bare breasts and flat stomach. Teasing her by making it agonizingly slow.

She was about to glare at him when she let out a large moan when she felt his fingers barely graze across her clit, just barely touching it.

He pressed down harder and began a steady pace of massaging her slowly, soon after a string of light moans were coming from her mouth.

"What do you want Caroline?" Klaus' voice felt like silk in her ear.

"Please, Klaus." Caroline moaned, her head pressed into the mattress and her eyes closed shut.

So lost in the pleasure, she didn't realise him moving down her body and when all contact with her was taken away she was about to protest when she felt him suddenly licking her slit up to her clit.

She let out a whine and threw her head back down. Soon enough the original was lapping at her wet sex, licking her and sucking her hard clit into his mouth rushingly.

"Oh God, Klaus." She thrashed her head and could feel an orgasm coming along, she brought one hand to her hair to pull down on it and the other to play with her exposed breast.

She screamed when Klaus pushed two fingers inside of her, rubbing her g-spot and sucked her clit into his hot mouth.

She came, _hard_. She was moaning and thrashing on Klaus' bed. Completely at his mercy as he let her ride out her orgasm in his mouth.

She was breathing hard when Klaus kissed her again, roughly. She could taste herself on his lips and feel his now hard member pressing up against her, making herself feel wet once again. She was aching for more.

"I _want_ you." Caroline said firmly, sighing into the kiss.

Klaus didn't hesitate, moving his lips down her neck as he smiled. She opened her legs farther apart and sighed breathlessly as he sucked on her neck.

She felt him position over her entrance and without hesitation he pushed inside of her.

Caroline and Klaus both let out a moan of pure exhilaration. He moved inside her _teasingly slow_ until he found her g-spot, not stopping.

His hand placed firmly on her hips he began thrusting into her.

Caroline's hands gripping to bedsheet as her other one pulled Klaus' head towards her, connecting their heated lips once again.

Caroline felt another wave of pure pleasure course through her body, she moved her hand to the clit and rubbed herself, hard. Biting down in Klaus' lip causing him to groan and move into her harder.

Caroline knew she was going to cum soon. She began moving her hips to meet Klaus, his head buried into her neck, breathing her in.

"Caroline." His voice was breathless and Caroline knew what they both wanted.

"Bite me." She breathed out, whining slightly as his pace slowed. She could feel his hesitation as he looked into her eyes, his eyes were not a golden yellow and when she allowed her red eyes and black veins to come out she figured he got to picture that she would feed from him as well, or else she would die from the bite.

Caroline moaned when his pace went faster inside of her, she felt his fangs enter her neck and she had never felt anything like it. Klaus was feeding from her, which only added to the pleasure that she was already feeling.

Not hesitating she bit into his shoulder, and Klaus groaned.

She felt herself cum even stronger than the previous orgasm and when Klaus came inside of her it only intensified it, she felt Klaus gently remove her head from his shoulder, she hadn't even realised he stopped feeding. Klaus brought their bloodied lips together. Kissing her passionately as they both rode out there strong orgasms.

Klaus pulled out of her and she was so dazed she barely remembered him moving the both of them under the sheets and onto the pillows.

She was back lying on his chest and she smiled when he kissed her head. She couldn't help it, the pure adrenaline she was feeling was like nothing she had ever felt before.

"Klaus.." She began, not even sure where to start.

He shushed her softly. " _Later_. Sleep, love."

It came out as an order, but the blonde didn't mind, settling down comfortably and snuggling into the hybrid who was stroking the back of her head. She felt herself slipping back asleep, much like she wanted to do as soon as she woke up.

Her phone buzzed twice. This time she ignored it.


End file.
